Pesadillas
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Las pesadillas son una forma de expresar recuerdos o sentimientos que es imposible de olvidar y que nos perseguirán toda la vida, no podemos olvidar lo que sentimos en ese momento del pasado que ahora se convierte en pesadilla, ni siquiera el alcohol, siempre le perseguirá la culpabilidad de no haber evitado ese acontecimiento, la muerte de Kuina. Y no quiere que eso vuelva a pasar
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo único.

Era una noche tranquila en el Nuevo Mundo, extraño contando lo peligroso que eran esas aguas. No se escuchaba nada, excepto las olas chochar en el casco del majestuoso Sunny. Cada uno de los miembros de Sombrero de Pajas dormía cada uno en su propia cama, excepto Nami que le tocaba el turno de vigilancia, extraño ya que siempre le tocaba a Zoro.

Todo esto sonaba tranquilidad, excepto por alguien.

En la habitación de los hombres. Todos dormían espatarraos mientras Luffy gritaba carne y mordía a Usopp pensado que era un enorme cacho de carne y a un Sanji gritando los nombres de Robin y Nami. A saber que estará soñando.

Excepto alquilen. El peliverde se encontraba sudando violentamente, no hacía mucho calor e iba sin camiseta, temblaba y se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera huyendo de alguien mientras gritaba desesperado.

-No¡ NOOOOOOOO!-grito alterado levantándose rápidamente hasta estar sentado en la cama.

Le costaba respira, su respiración era pesada y agitada. Sus ojos transmitían terror, sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón intentando relajar su pulso cardiaco, acaricio su pelo que estaba húmedo a causa del tanto sudar. Cuando noto que estaba más tranquilo se miró las manos que temblaban.

Parecía tan real su pesadilla, llevaba una semana entera teniendo la misma pesadilla impidiendo dormir y que por las mañanas tuviera un humor de perro. Por eso Nami acepto sustituirle para vigilar esa noche para que ninguno fuera víctima de su enfado.

Su único ojo estaba abierto como platos como si acabara de cometer un asesinato y sus manos, que las observaban, estuvieran cubiertas de sangre. ¿Por qué tenía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez?

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aunque fuera para meditar, imágenes de la pesadilla volvían a su mente, y cada vez parecía más real, podía sentir las sensaciones cada uno de sus sentidos. Nunca le había ocurrido una cosa así, como podía ser que Roronoa Zoro temblara como un niño asustado por solo una pesadilla. No lo entendía.

-¡CARNE!- el grito de Luffy babeando le interrumpió de sus pensamientos pero aun alterado.

Reconoció que se asustó por un segundo, pero se tranquilo al descubrir que era el estúpido de su capitán. Sin hacer ruido se colocó sus preciadas katanas y salió de la habitación sin despertar a nadie, pero no había ningún problema ya que tenían el sueño profundo.

Se dirigió directamente a la cubierta acompañado del cielo estrellado y una pequeña brisa cubierta por la oscuridad, que era su compañera en estos últimos días, muchas veces tenía ganas de llorar y consumir alcohol sus penas hasta perder el conocimiento, algunas veces maldecía su resistencia sobre el alcohol.

Observo las estrellas que brillaban cada noche con más fuerza, nunca se cansarías de observarlas pero por desgracias le traía malos recuerdos de su infancia. Imágenes de la pesadilla se hicieron presentes en su mente torturándolo sin piedad. Se colocó las manos en la cabeza como si le doliera la cabeza, pero la culpa era de los recuerdos que les golpeaban como una bola de demolición. No tenía consuelo, nunca lo había tenido excepto contar el alcohol.

-No lo soporto mas.- susurro entre dientes.

Empezó, sin darse cuenta, que sus pies andarán solos, seguro que directo a la cocina para en borrachearse a base de sake. Camino y camino que como siempre se perdió en el camino culpando a Franky por cambiar los pasillos. Iba con la cabeza baja, intentado olvidar por un segundo su pesadilla, pero era imposible, le golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, ni siquiera un medicamente de Chopper funcionaria.

Tan perdido estaba que cuando quiso levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, se sorprendió un poco, pero no sabía cómo siempre cuando se iba a despejar acababa en el mismo punto. Pero nunca llegaba a entrar. Se quedaba mirando la puerta como si fuera lo más asombroso del universo mientras luchaba mentalmente consigo mismo. Entrar o no entrar esa es la cuestión.

Sabía lo que necesita, pero su orgullo no le permitía dar el paso. Agacho la cabeza derrotado, nunca se atrevería a dar ese paso. Se quedó paralizado luchando como la décima vez contra su mente en esta semana.

Tan concentrado estaba que no percato que la puerta se abría lentamente demostrando a la morena somnolienta con una camiseta larga enorme revelando su hombro izquierdo.

Se frotaba los ojos demostrando que se acaba de levantar.-Zoro.- llamo somnolienta, pero rápidamente se despertó cuando vio sus ojos rojos por el cansancio. –Zoro.-volvió a repetir preocupada y más cuando no recibió respuesta, sino un escalofriante silencio.

El peliverde seguía paralizado mirándola a los ojos de la morena, pensando que decir o que hacer, pero ninguna solución aparecía. Ella lo entendió. Le cogió de la mano intentando que mostrara una reacción o un movimiento pero no consiguió nada más que un simple movimiento de cabeza enfocando sus manos.

Ella percato el problema de Zoro desde el primer momento y quería ayudarlo, porque ella entendía a la perfección la situación del peliverde, ella desde hace poco no podía dormir a causa de las pesadillas, pero gracias a ellos poco a poco esas pesadillas cedieron hasta tener la pesadilla de perderlos a ellos, a sus nakamas.

Coloco su mano en la mejilla sin recibir ninguna respuesta, observando sus ojeras, sabía perfectamente el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, tanto como que todas las noches se quedaba enfrente de su puerta durante unos minutos sin atreverse a tocar antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Le obligo a entrar antes de cerrar la puesta detrás de él, parecía una marioneta, como un niño asustado. Cerro lentamente la puerta observando cada musculo de su espalda que si te fijabas veías como temblaba cada uno de ellos.

Se asustó, nunca había visto temblar a Zoro y al punto del llanto, sí que tenía que ser terrorífica su pesadilla. Pero antes necesitaba el origen de sus pesadillas.

-Zoro…- camino hacia el antes de asegurarse de poner el pestillo. Al oír su nombre dio un pequeño respingón por los nervios que no fue casi percatarle, pero estamos hablando de ella. -¿Qué te ocurre?- intento sonsacarle algo de información. El no respondió. –Has estado de mal humor esta semana más de lo habitual. – seguía sin soltar prenda. – ¿Cuéntame tu pesadilla, Zoro?-el aparto la mirada avergonzado de ser descubierto. –No tienes que vergonzante. Los sueños representan sentimientos reprimidos: miedo, tristeza, culpabilidad…

-¡ESTAS INSINUANDO DE QUE SOY CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE ELLA!

-No yo no he dicho eso.-retrocedió un tanto asustada. Había conseguido lo que quería y sabía que iba actuar de esa forma, pero lo que no sabía era su continuación.

-Es lo que has dicho mujer.-como he dicho antes tenía un humor de perro que a la mínima se lanzaba a cualquiera. Ella mantuvo la calma, necesitaba que sacara su dolor a fuera, descubrir su miedo.

-Zoro… tranquilízate, me has malinterpretado.

-Claro que si.- contemos de que Zoro estaba alterado por la pesadilla, más que estos días ha estado todo el rato malhumorado, el resultado es que Zoro detonara en cualquier momento y fuera destrozando cualquier cosa que se pusiera en el camino. – Y por desgracia tienes razón.- sus recuerdos le golpeaban con más fuerzas. Estaba viviendo exactamente su pesadilla.

Robin por tanto retroceder choco contra su cama cayendo en ella, Zoro provecho para lanzarse encima de ella y atraparla. Ella opuso resistencia pero por desgracias la sujeto de las manos inmovilizándola, había conseguido su propósito. Revelar sus miedos.

La agarro de las muñecas haciendo fuerza casi dejando la marcas de sus dedos. Pero abandono de poner resistencia cuando vio una pequeña lagrima procedente de él que cayó en la mejilla de ella. Estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y esto era una verdadera sorpresa, nunca le había visto llorar nunca, pero sabía, que aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario, pero era un ser humano después de todo.

-Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa…- repito son la voz temblorosa. Al darse cuenta de sus acciones y la mirada asustadiza de Robin la libero sentándose en el borde de la cama con las manos ocultando su rostro. Una pequeña imagen de la pesadilla fue revivida en el rostro de ella.

Lo que estaba viendo era a un Zoro asustadizo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de tener una pesadilla.

-Zoro…-le abrazo por detrás mientras se incorporaba.-No es tu culpa.

-Claro que es mi culpa. Si yo no… ella seguiría viva. – sus oraciones no tenía ningún sentido. Pero sentía su culpabilidad, aunque no supiera exactamente lo que le ocurriera.

Le agarro del mentón obligándole a que la mirara y que pudiera analizar sus ojos oscuros que tanto atraía. Esta vez el, la abrazo por la cintura mientras ocultaba su rostro en su hombro. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero su orgullo no le permitía.

-Ahora mismo estás cansado y no piensas con claridad.-hundió sus dedos en su cabellera verde intentando tranquilizarle como hacia muchas veces con Chopper.

Él la abrazo más fuerte contra su cuerpo, porque la necesitaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos. Lentamente fue tumbándose arrastrando al chico hasta que el estuviera encima y su cabeza entre sus pechos. Temblaba repetidamente y con violencia. Seguía acariciando su cabellara que poco a poco disminuía sus temblores. Con unas manos fluer los cubrió a ambos con una manta para que no pasara frio.

No entendía como esa mujer le hacía olvidar por un segundo sus temores. El temor de perderla a ella como a Kuina, por su culpa.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos en un completo silencio cómodo. Ninguno de los dos podían cerrar los ojos y el por una vez en su vida no le importaba que se les erizasen las cejas o que le llamaran pervertido, ella era su droga para olvidar.

Quería preguntarle en ese momento tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía ir de frente, ya que no predecía su reacción, era tan increíblemente impredecible, un rompecabezas imposible de resolver. Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por un pequeño sollozo que intento reprimir pero poco éxito lo conseguí.

-¿Por qué tuvo que morir? –Estrujo la sabana de forma de mostrar frustración.-Debería a ver muerto yo.- ella permanecía en silencio, no entendía nada y necesitaba más información, aunque se hacía una leve idea y si era esa no sabría que responder.-Si no la hubiera retado ella no hubiera tropezado por las escaleras y ahora estaría aquí viva conmigo.- lo dijo de una forma tan triste que le rompió el corazón.

-Zoro…-se incorporó apartando un poco para ver su cara, él lo tomo como rechazo y la abrazo para que no se apartara de él. Esto le provoco ternura.-Tu no tienes culpa de nada, no sabías que iba a pasar.

-Pero sino hubiera sido tan imbécil ella estaría aquí conmigo. –sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse pero no se permitía llorar.

-Tú la quieras. – porque le dolía tanta decir esa pregunta. Estaba enamorada de él y aunque fuera pensar que estaba con otra le rompía el corazón, pero si él era feliz se apartaría.

El asintió y ahora quería ella llorar.-Pues seguro donde ella este, estará orgullosa de ti.

-Le debo mi sueño y mi promesa.

-Seguro que lo conseguirás y ella lo vera de lo más allá. –le acaricio.-Ella seguramente te quería tanto como tú. –en ese momento recordó a su madre que aun muerta y la vio durante un segundo, la seguía queriendo después de tanto años.

-Pero no puedo parar de sentirme culpable.

-Fue un accidente. No tenías ninguna oportunidad de salvarla aunque estuvieras ahí o no la hubieras retado como tú dices. Sé que es duro ese sentimiento, lo sé pero piensa que siempre ella estará aquí, orgullosa de ver lo que has conseguido y lo fuerte que te has convertido. – apoyo su mano en donde se encontraba su corazón que iba cada vez más lento tranquilizándose.

-Hoy hace un año más de su muerte y cada año el hecho más de menos.

Se apartó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, desde hace unos minutos la notaba tensa y pensó que le había hecho daño por su peso o había dicho algo que le recordara a su triste pasado. Pero ahora se encontró con una seriedad y frialdad que antes. Los dos se incorporaron, Robin medio sentada y Zoro encima de ella solo que había elevado para no aplastarla.

-Yo podría hacer que olvidaras ese sentimiento.- su voz seria le preocupo. Se acercó a ella hasta tocar su mejilla, pero la parto antes de que la tocara. –Olvida lo que he dicho, es una estupidez.-no pudo continuar su reproche por que Zoro la abrazo sorprendiéndola totalmente.

-Me encantaría. –ella reprimió las ganas de llorar.- En el sueño siempre salías tu.-esto alarmo para que se apartara lo suficiente pero el aprovecho para colocar su cabeza en su pecho, necesitaba escucha su corazón cuando le dijera lo siguiente.- En el sueño…Yo estaba allí cuando Kuina se cayó de las escaleras y moría.- esto sería un gran paso para los dos y esto no lo venía venir. –Corría hacia ella para ver que estaba en buen estado, pero al cogerla en brazos y comprobar si seguía viva… pero de ver de ser que estaba ella muertas aprecias tu desangrándote en mis brazos. –esto realmente la sorprendió de una manera sobrenatural. –No quiero perderte a ti, Robin.-ahora sí que las lágrimas fueron liberadas abrazándola hasta casi sin dejarla sin respiración.

No sabía que decir, porque podía ser que se lo dijera como nakamas o por algo mas pero había mucha posibilidad de que sucediera de solo somos nakamas.

-Duerme, Zoro. – se tumbó para no mirarle la cara. Zoro se lo tomo como negativa, de que realmente no le correspondía su sentimiento, y se marchó de allí. Pero antes de marcharse por la puerta le respondió una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo.

-Gracias…Robin.-sonrió de medio lado antes de marcharse, casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre siempre la nombraba como mujer y nunca por su nombre.

-Zoro…- corrió tras él, le vio delante de su puerta como hace unos minutos atrás.-Cuando tengas una pesadillas puedes venir aquí.- le abrazo unos segundos después le correspondió hundiéndose en su aroma y su piel, nunca se cansaba de ese aroma.

-No puede salvar a Kuina, pero contigo será diferente. – pensó para que no escuchara nada.

Desde ese día entre ellos dos cambio. Cada día que Zoro tenía una pesadilla iba a su habitación para poder olvidar su sufrimiento de culpabilidad. Era la uncía que podía conseguir aliviar este sentimiento. Cada noche era lo que le llenaba de paz y todos lo notaba más tranquilo, desde que dormía con la morena entre sus brazos, todo era diferente.

Era unos simples nakamas que se defendía por un sentimiento común que por desgracia ninguno se atrevía a confesar por miedo a no ser correspondido. Que ironía es la vida, pero se conformaba por dormir una vez a la semana, juntos o cuando podían.

 **Fin.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, hace tiempo que no público la verdad, pero por esto no público porque luego los fic se me van de las manos y luego escribo una tontería como esta, mierda. Un día entero para escribir esto, no, es mentiría he tardado como dos horas, así que no pasa nada, tenía ganas de escribir un fic de esta pareja ya que mi imaginación esta desbordada. Tengo un cuaderno que escribo todas las ideas para los fic y estaba hasta ayer por la mitad y ahora casi no tiene hojas. Que me pasa dios.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este fic porque tardare en publicar uno de los fic que sigo escribiendo, pero por lo menos me agrada que autores estén volviendo por aquí. Así que mi misión ha acabado. Y ahora me piro y lo siento mucho por las faltas de ortografías y no hay continuación que luego me lías y acabo como en adicción.**

 **Y espero que os haya gustado esta perspectiva, por que la mayorías de los fic son que Robin tiene pesadillas y el la consuela y por qué no puede ser al revés ya que él también ha tenido una infancia difícil.**

 **Bss y abrazos a todos lo que me estéis leyendo ahora mismo**.


	2. Chapter 2

Pesadilla partes dos.

Zoro se encontraba durmiendo en el pecho de la Robin, dormía profundamente y su respiración era tranquila y profunda, ni siquiera un terremoto le despertaría de su agradable sueño y eso le tranquilizaba en el fondo. Llevaba ocurriendo exactamente una semana desde la primera vez que vino Zoro llorando por una pesadilla. Desde en ese instante el peliverde iba corriendo, agitado y aterrorizado creyendo que le había ocurrido algo a la morena. Siempre encontraba paz entre sus brazos, necesitaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, porque nunca le juzgaría, no se burlaría de él. Era el único sitio donde podía revelar sus miedos y nunca seria juzgado.

Se estaba convirtiendo una necesidad fundamental, más que el de respirar. Pero sentía que no daba el paso de olvidar su temor aunque la morena hacia un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo. Siempre le abrazaba y le susurraba que todo estaba bien, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad siempre estaba allí, nunca cedía, ni una milésima y se sentía un completo inútil por no enfrenarse a sus sueños. Se había enfrentado a un ejército entero, a monstruo que a cualquiera intimidaba, excepto a él, se ha enfrentado a enemigos más fuertes que a él y había salido ileso.

No entendía nada.

De repente empezó a soñar con el acontecimiento de la muerte de su amiga Kuina. Ella se encontraba en el ataúd cerrado mientras su sensei lloraba por la pérdida de su única y querida hija. Se miró a las manos y percato de que volvía a ser un niño indefenso y con toda la vida por delante. Un niño que no tenía experiencia en la vida. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sin más se encontraba solo en la sala donde estaba el ataúd, donde nadie podía ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos oscuros.

Se acercó inseguro y tembloroso al ataúd cerrado. Otra vez la misma escena.

-Por qué tenías que morir.-sus puños temblaban como ese día, la sensación era tal real, exactamente igual. –Si no te hubiera retado ahora mismo estarías aquí…-lloro sin importarle nada, como un niño pequeño. –Tenía que haber sido yo…Tenía que haber sido yo. –grito descargando su ira con lo que podía.

Cuando se vio más tranquilo la curiosidad pudo con él, necesitaba ver por última vez el rostro de la chica. Sin dudarlo y sin pensar las consecuencias, abrió la parte superior y allí totalmente se derrumbó.

Al abrir el ataúd se encontró con el rostro de Robin ensangrentado y mal herido. Rápidamente la cogió en brazos sin percatarse de que volvía a tener 21 años. El rostro de la morena era cubierto por las lágrimas de Zoro. Acerco a Robin a su rostro hasta estar cerca de su pecho intentado escuchar sus latidos del corazón que se había aprendido de memoria en estos días. Su vestido blanco estaba cubierto de sangre por una especie de herida parecida a la de su pecho. Era un corte profundo.

-No…tu no… no me dejes…no me dejes…-apretó el cuerpo de la arqueóloga que de repente se convirtió en polvo desvaneciendo entre sus brazos. –Nooooooooo.-grito agarrándose de los pelos.

-Esto has sido por tu culpa.-una voz seria y familiar resonó en el ambiente oscuro. No giro porque sabía de quien era su voz. Era Ojo de Halcón.- Eres un debilucho por eso las personas que realmente te importaban han muerto por tu culpa. –empezó a caminar hacia el pasando por su lado hasta desvanecer en la nada, permitiendo que llorara en el único sitio que se permitía, en su mente.

-No…por qué…noooooo.-grito furioso.

-Zoro…Zoro…-sintió que alguien le sujetaba de sus mejillas y empezaba a golpearlo un poco mientras le nombraba a gritos. –Zoro despierta.

Zoro abrió los ojos despertando de su pesadilla habitual, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Robin que lo miraba preocupada y asustada. Antes de que pudiera soltar alguna palabra le abrazo siendo respondido al segundo. Percato desde de su hombro que su habitación estaba destrozada, como si hubiera pasado un terremoto. En ese momento percato que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre que mancha el pijama blanco de la morena.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya paso…solo era una pesadilla.-susurro de forma tierna mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabello verde.

Salió del escondite encontrándose en una esquina de la habitación. Robin decidió que lo más correcto era no sacar el tema de su habitación y prefirió centrarse en la pesadilla del peliverde.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?- pregunto mientras le tranquilizaba como podía. Realmente era complicado porque nunca liberaba sus sentimientos, así que no predecía que iba a pasar. El asintió con la cabeza sorprendiéndola prensando que sería algo diferente, pero no, era todo exactamente igual. –Zoro, si quieres puedes contármelo.-él se tensó. Ahora que diría.- No te voy a obligar, esperare cuando esté preparado. –le abrazo más fuerte. –Tranquilo no me voy.-sonrió tiernamente. Escucho un sollozo. Siempre reprimía las ganas de llorar por su orgullo pero algunas veces era bueno liberar alguna lágrima.

Se formó un silencio cómodo que algunas veces era interrumpido por la pesada respiración de Zoro que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?-pregunto Robin pensando que se había dormido. El negó.-Tengo que curarte.-se apartó de ella sujetándose de sus musculosos brazos, ella se encontraba sentada en su regazo. Él se negó a separarse de ella. Era como una prohibición. –Zoro…no quiero que mueras desangrado.-el elevo una ceja pudiéndose interpretar como reto o pasota. –Por favor.-acaricio sus mejillas.-Prometo que solo será un segundo.-al parecer la convenció por que lentamente la liberaba de su agarre.

Al liberarse medito con más facilidad y de repente recordó que poseía un pequeño botiquín de emergencia por si acaso en el baño. Sin ninguna dificultad obligo a Zoro que se levantara y que fuera con ella al baño. El cabizbajo y sin protestar la siguió hasta estar delante de un enorme espejo que reflejaba sus ojos rojos del llorar y unas ojeras de no dormir bien. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Sintió como Robin la agarraba su mano derecha y se la desifectaba con agua oxigenada y la vendaba sin ningún signo de molestia, observando cada movimiento que realizaba la morena. Cada vez que bajaba los ojos al camisón recordaba el corte que tenía en sus sueños.

Robin detuvo el vendaje sorprendida de que el peliverde pose su mano el plano vientre de ella. Sin avisar se coló debajo de su camiseta aun sin saber que decir, porque estaba centrado en su vientres, buscando algo que no entendía. Ella no decía nada, porque cuando se dio cuenta él la había quitado con delicadeza la camiseta que hacía de pijama, demostrando que realmente no tenía ningún corte o herida parecida en su abdomen. Ni siquiera percato de que no llevaba sujetador y tampoco le importaba mucho, porque sabía que no iba con esa intención, lo mostraba sus ojos.

Seguía acariciando su abdomen, necesitaba el tacto de su piel y por desgracia necesitaba más.

-Zoro…-le llamo acariciando sus mejillas.

El apoyo sus manos con la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –En el sueño estaba ella…-reprimió las ganas de llorar, ella no le obligaría pero ya era hora de enfrentarse a sus sueños.-Soy débil, Robin.

-Zoro…mírate al espejo.-el no entendía a que se refería pero acato su orden.

Allí se volvió a encontrar los ojos rojos, las ojeras de no dormir y su reflejo de siempre. ¿Por qué le pedía que se mirara al espejo? Solo veía su reflejo. No entendía nada.

-Nuestro cuerpo tiene su historia al igual que nuestras aventuras. – Se puso detrás de él acariciando lentamente su espalda.- Cada musculo de tu cuerpo demuestra el duro entrenamiento diario que te sometes. – desde hace unos días se obligaba a ella misma controlarse, tener delante lo que más deseabas en el mundo y no poder ni tocarlo era frustrante. –Esta cicatriz.-acaricio su pecho delante de él y sin interferir el reflejo de Zoro. –Poca gente sobreviviría a tal corte. –ahora acaricio su ojo donde estaba su cicatriz. Él no se negaba a nada.-Los dos años entrenando con Ojo de Halcón. –Ahora acaricio sus pendientes resonando entre ellos.-Tus pendientes.- esto provoco una sonrisa a Zoro.- Todas estas cicatrices demuestra lo que has tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. –se separó de el para ponerse detrás de él y apoyar la cabeza en su espalda.-Ningún débil se atrevería a enfrentarse a un monstruo enorme de piedra, un débil no se sacrificaría por su capitán, ningún débil se enfrentaría con un miembro del CP9 para salvarme, ningún débil se enfrentaría con un almirante sabiendo que podía perder la vida. – le recordó mientras lentamente juntaba sus manos hasta entrelazarlas y abrazarle por detrás. –Sé que estás enamorado de Kuina, pero también sé que ella está orgullosa de ti de ver el hombre que te has convertido.-él se miró en su reflejo y recordó los momentos que estuvo con Kuina y sus nakamas. Ella sabía exactamente cuál era su raíz. –En el hombre fuerte, fiel, cabezota, testarudo y orgulloso que será en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Al recordar esas cosas que le había dicho la morena empezó a tener seguridad en él, realmente no se podía decir que era, de momento, el más fuerte de todo el mundo, pero sí que cada día se haría más fuerte y por unos segundos esa sensación de culpabilidad había desaparecido. Pero esa sensación volvió cuando deshizo el abrazo. Iba a salir del baño medio desnuda, aunque a ella tampoco le importaba.

De repente sintió como alguien le agarraba de la muñeca y la obligaba a darse la vuelta. Cuando quiso protestar era demasiado tarde por que unos labios se posaron con los suyos sin tener la oportunidad de creer de qué Zoro le estaba besando. Estaba tan sorprendida que su cerebro no reacciono.

Al separar sus labios, aparto la mirada para dentro de unos segundos coger la camiseta y colocárselo a la morena que seguía en shock.

-Lo siento…-susurro.

-No pasa nada.-por qué le dolía tanto que le haya besado, porque sabía que no iba a volver a pasar.

-Siento porque si algún día te hicieran daño por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría. – como tomarse esa declaración.

-Zoro no pasara…-forcejeo intentando liberarse de sus agarre, pero él se lo impidió. Tampoco es que la agarrara con fuerza, fácilmente se podría librar de él.

-No pasara por que tú no te convertirás en mi debilidad.-le grito deteniendo las acciones de la chica.-Sino mi punto fuerte. –le volvió a besar, pero el beso duro poco porque lo dio como finalizado antes de que se quedaran sin aire.

-Zoro…-bajo la mirada.

-En todos los sueños aparecías tu muerta con Kuina…he tardado una semana entera para entender mis pesadillas.

-Yo no soy la solución.-protesto todo sonrojada y haciendo berrinche como una niña pequeña que casi le da un infarto.

Se apartó de él bruscamente y se fue despacio hasta llegar a su cama y sentarse en la cama. El al ver el panorama se sentó por detrás y la abrazo hasta que la espalda de Robin choco con su espalda, y las piernas de Zoro la rodearon para que no escapara. Ella miro las cicatrices que tenía en los tobillos.

-Esas son de Arabastas.

-Eres un bruto.-rio al escuchar el bufido de molestia del peliverde.

-Mira quien fue hablar…- hizo que volteara para que fija su mirada con la de ella sujetándola del mentón para que no escapara. –Dilo.-intimido con la voz. Ella no dijo nada.-Di…-no pudo continuar por que Robin se lanzó hacia el cayendo los dos a la cama mientras ella se apoderaba de sus labios. No lo soportaba.

Ella quedo encima de él, no pudo evitar que su camisón se subiera lo suficiente para que su espalda y cadera quedara desnuda por detrás siendo acariciada por Zoro.

-Las manos…espadachín-san.-normal porque mientras la besaba sus manos iban para abajo en una zona que puede que todos nos imaginamos. La cara que puso Robin daba miedo, diciendo que si seguía por ese camino cogería una de sus katanas y le cortaría las manos.

Zoro para quitar tensión al tema porque desde hace tiempo era todo tenso y cuando se encontraba delante de ella le ignoraba, ahora empezaba tranquilizarse después de tantas cosas. Para quitar tensión activo su Haki de armadura en las manos haciendo que la morena recibiera un escalofrió por donde tocaba.

-Zoro…-por un vez en su vida Robin le había regañado y eso le pareció lo más sexy y provocadora que podía haber visto en su vida.

-Das más medio que mis pesadillas.

La morena le tiro un cojín a la cara mientras se libraba de su agarre. Pero fue más rápido, la tumbo boca arriba y debajo del espadachín, rápidamente coloco su cabeza entre sus pechos como había hecho durante una semana, donde realmente se sentía cómodo y seguro.

-Pero tú eres la única que me alivias.- esto le enterneció tanto que casi tuvo las ganas de llorar por la declaración de Zoro.

Iba a responder pero un ronquido ruidoso que hizo retumbar las paredes de la habitación se hiciera presente asegurándose de que se había quedado frito. Ella rio por dentro para no despertarle.

-Te quiero.-acaricio su cabellera.

-Yo también.-le beso el cuello sorprendiéndola.

Desde esos días, Zoro seguía teniendo pesadillas pero era menos frecuente, aun así le daba igual, siempre se escaqueaba, ya que siempre le tocaba guardia, para estar juntos y dormir tranquilamente. Su humor iba mejor y cada día entrenaba más duro y algunas veces con ella, no permitiría que ella acabara como su amiga Kuina. No lo permitiría ni ella tampoco.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **REVIEW.**_

 _ **Bueno os preguntareis porque ahora mismo no estoy escribiendo sobre los dos fic que estoy haciendo, es decir, Que empiece el juego y ¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **Tengo una explicación en primer lugar, Qué empiece el juego, voy por la mitad del capítulo así que dentro de poco público. Dos que no sé qué hacer con el fic de ¿Quién eres tú? Y tres porque este fic me quedo con un mal sabor de boca porque lo deje así y bueno de repente se me vino esta idea y creo que la he cagado pero bien pero bueno prefiero que por lo menos desfrutéis de este fic que no hay nada de Zoro x Robin en esta página…**_

 _ **Bueno acepto cualquier review de amenazas, negativas… lo que queráis porque os lo he dicho. Yo empiezo a escribir y la jodo. Jajajaja.**_

 _ **Siento por las faltas de ortografías.**_

 _ **Responder review:**_

- **Dnymp:** Gracias por el review y por tu apoyo. Me gusta hacer fic diferente a los que estamos acostumbrados leer. Un beso y un abrazo espero que te guste.

- **nn:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado y como he dicho antes a mí me gusta hacer fic que sean diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados leer. Espero que no te haya decepcionado por la continuación. Bss y abrazos.

\- **Last:** Estoy contigo, no me gusta ver que siempre la hacen vulnerable, porque ella realmente ha pasado cosas que uno se suicidaba y también me gusta ver a un Zoro con sentimiento. Me gusta ponerlo por igual. Espero que te haya gustado. Bss y abrazos y gracias por apoyarme siempre.

- **SweetDementia7:** Ya sé que eres fan mío desde siempre por eso me dais las fuerzas necesarias, en especial tú, para seguir escribiendo. Espero que estés viva para leerlo. Seguiré así. Bss y abrazos.

- **Susii ZoRo:** Tranquila que no me voy de aquí. Siento si lo interpretaste mal, no era mi intención, por desgracias no me puedo ir de aquí porque os quiero tanto que se me hace imposible irme. Gracias por el review y un besazo y abrazo. Que no me voy , cuando pueda público.


End file.
